The Unknown Truth
by DBZmaster1242
Summary: After Ash, Iris, and Cilen journey through Unova, they travel to Pallet town. Will Ash face a deadly secret, or run away from it? Read to find out.
1. Secret Revealed

Hi! This is my first story on fanfiction. If you review, please no flames. I might have spelled a few names wrong and make a few mistakes.

I have read a lot of stories where Ash's father is Giovanni, and since no one really knows who it is, I just agreed with everyone else. Now, the ages are:

Ash: 14

Iris: 14

Cilen: 16

'_Thoughts' __**'Pokemon'**_

Now,on to the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Pokémon.

Part 1: Secrets

Ash just came back from the Unova region with Cilen and Iris. They are now walking toward Pallet town, Ash's home town. "Bayleef! Bay! " All three of their heads poked up. Iris was the first to speak. "What was that? I could've sworn I hear-"Iris was cut off by Pikachu passing out, falling off of Ash's shoulder." Pikachu! "Ash screamed. Ash picked up Pikachu and lifted his head up." Pikachu! Pikachu! Please, wake up!" Ash cried, tears streaming down his face. Bayleef came running up to see Ash crying and Pikachu unconscious." Bay! Bay!" 'It's alright, Bayleef. I'm fine...but Pikachu's not.

"Ash, it's not very long from Professor Oak's laboratory. We can take Pikachu there." Cilen suggested. Ash and the group soon ventured forth, hoping that their little friend is alright. Soon, they arrived at Professor Oak's lab.

When ash explained what happened, everyone there (Ash's mom, Gary, Tracy, and ) soon had shocked expressions on their face. was the first to speak." Ash, it is just a malfun- I mean Pikachu is just sick."."Huh?" Ash said. '_I could've sworn he was about to say malfunction. But Pokémon can't have malfunctions…can they?_' Ash thought. Ash's mom knew Ash caught on to what Professor Oak was about to say, so she might as well tell Ash the truth. "Ash…" Ash's mom spoke up. "…we have been meaning to tell you something." Now Ash had an even more confused look than he did before…if that is possible. "Ash…Um, how do I say this to not get you mad…well your best friend is a robot." Ash's mom said. "WHAT? IRIS IS A ROBOT?" Ash screamed at the top of his lungs." No Ash…" Tracy continued. "It means…Pikachu is a robot." "WHAT!" Ash yelled even louder than before. (If that is possible.)

Well, that ends part one of the Unknown Truth. I'll try to update this story soon. I know it is _really_ short, but the next one will be longer.

U KNOW DEAL! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	2. The Mysterious Man

Disclaimer- I do not own Pokémon. It belongs to someone, and that person is not me.

A/N: I will be changing the POV to Ash's in this chapter.

"Ash! Ash, come back!" I had to run. I couldn't face the truth. _'Ash, Pikachu is a robot.' _Those words kept spinning around in my head. Why did they have to tell me now? Why didn't they tell me when I first chose Pikachu? I bet since Pikachu is a robot they programed _it_ to be my friend. I don't even know if anything I know about Pikachu is real or fake.

I kept on running through the woods, not turning back. I had to rest sometime, so I stopped in a clearing in the forest I was running in. I sat on a stump and relaxed my muscles, which were straining to even hold me up. I wondered if anyone was following me. Iris may be looking in the trees with Axew, and Cilen might be keeping watch at the lab. I also wondered if anyone was watching me.

"My, my, my, what do we have here? A little boy strolling through the forest, you don't see that often."

I looked around but I couldn't see anyone. I guess this person must be hiding, and well at that too. When I heard rustling behind me, I turned around only to come face to face with a man wearing a suit with a Persian by his side. I didn't know who he could be, but for some reason…he looked familiar.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" I asked him. The man just did a short laugh and spoke. "Do you think everyone you meet is bad? I'm just here to ask you a favor." "What kind of favor do you mean?" "I mean a you could help me…or if I were you, you could say I was helping you. You could have real friends, real Pokémon…a real life."

I didn't know what to say. What was he asking me? What do I have to do to have a real life? I don't want a mechanical one. As if he read my mind, he started to speak again, "Ash…I'm asking you to join me."

Join him? That's all he wants? For a perfect Pokémon life for me, all he wants is for me to join him? I guess there's no choice…I have to join him. What else am I supposed to do anyway? I guess I have to answer him sooner or later.

"Alright, I guess I'll join you" I replied. I looked at the man once more and realized he had an evil-like grin on his face. "Good, you shall be a part of _Team Rocket_ for now on my _son_." Team Rocket? His son? I didn't like the sound of that.


	3. Weclome to Team Rocket

I'm so, so, soooooo sorry for not updating in a long time. My computer broke down and… well…I just couldn't update. But I finally got a new computer. Now time for Chp. 3 of the Unknown Truth!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. If I did, I would make Ash and Pikachu evil.

'_Thoughts'_

'_**Pokémon' **_

After Ash and his father met in the forest and made the agreement, Ash followed him to a building hidden in the forest leaves. It was a regular stone building, but what stuck out the most was the red R on the right side of the building.

Heading inside, Ash could see tons of people wearing either a white Team Rocket shirt or a black one. When they saw Giovanni, they all bowed respectfully for their boss. While they did so, Ash could see three familiar faces in the very back of the crowd.

"Where are Jesse, James, and Meowth?" Giovanni asked.

All of the Team Rocket members stood up straight and looked around. After a few minutes, one Team Rocket member spoke up, "Sir, they are in the back." Then the same man pointed to the three.

"Jesse, James, Meowth, come up here." Giovanni said to the spoken trio.

Once the boss said this, the trio walked forward. Once in front of Giovanni, the three saluted and asked "What is it that you need, sir?" After saying that, the trio finally noticed Ash standing beside their boss. Seeing Ash, Meowth said, or actually yelled, "WHAT'S THE TWERP DOING HERE? AND WHERE IS HIS PIKACHU!?"

Ash, who didn't want to hear about Pikachu, again, screamed "WHO CARES WHERE THAT DUMB POKEMON IS; IT'S NOT MY JOB TO LOOK AFTER A POKEMON THAT DOESN'T HAVE A TRAINER! I DON'T CARE ABOUT PIKACHU ANYMORE!"

After Ash's little outburst, and trying to understand what Ash said, all of the Team Rocket members(excluding Giovanni) looked at him with a confused face. Finally understanding Jesse spoke up and said "So little Pikachu is gone, for good?" Trying to find an answer to that question, Ash just said (out of the blue)"Yes".

Not wanting to talk about Pikachu anymore, he just ignored the questions he was being asked like' What Pikachu?' or 'The one that Jesse, James, and Meowth have been trying to catch'. Seeing how his son was not answering the questions that were being thrown at him, he realized that the _'Pikachu'_ topic was something Ash didn't want to talk about, Giovanni silenced all of them.

Mouthing a 'Thank you', Ash nodded his head showing his father to continue, also wanting to know what his father was going to ask the two teens and their talking Pokémon. Seeing this as a signal, Giovanni continued. "I want you to escort our _new_ member to a room near my office." Knowing what that meant, but not wanting to disobey their boss, showed Ash to the closest room to the boss.

Entering the room, the Ash was amazed at how big it looked. The walls and floor were both white, while the bed had a black sheet and the window had black curtains. Compared to his room at Pallet, it was like a Caterpie to a Snorlax.

Since their job was done, Jesse, James, and Meowth exited the room, heading to bosses office to tell him his task was complete. Also not wanting to face the wrath of their boss if they were a second late, they hurried to Giovanni's office.

Noticing that the Team Rocket trio was not in the room anymore, Ash collapsed on his bed, tired from running earlier that day. While Ash was resting on his bed, he realized that every Team Rocket member had a Pokémon, while he left his at Prof. Oak's lab.

After thinking for more than 20 minutes, Ash finally guessed that his father had to give him some kind of Pokémon later on. Finally finished thinking, Ash noticed the piece of paper on the desk beside him. 'It's a note' Ash thought.

_Dear Ash,_

_Your Team Rocket uniform is in your closet. The team you will be working with is Jesse, James, and Meowth. After you get comfortable, come to my office. I have a gift for you there._

_Signed, Giovanni_

After putting on his uniform, Ash headed out of his room. When he walked a few minutes, he realized he didn't have any idea where his father's office was. He looked around to try to find someone for directions, he found a girl with orange hair and in a black uniform. Ash walked up to the girl and said "Hello, do you know how to get to fath- I mean the 'bosses' office is?" When the girl turned around Ash Couldn't believe who he saw.

Yeah! Chapter 3… done. I told you it was gonna be a longer chapter than the one before.

Want to know who the girl is? Review and I just might tell you in the next chapter!

R

RE

REVI

REVIE

REVIEW

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

Please?


	4. Metting New Friends and Old Friends

Hello people who are reading this fanfic. I want to thank those who reviewed this story. I know it was pretty obivious who the girl was _(mumbling)_ _I should have made it May._ And to answer your question 'TheBlueAlienRobotZombie'...Prof. Oak really didn't have any other Pokemon after Gary chose his, so Ash's mom called Prof. Oak a week before Ash's tenth birthday(she knew he would sleep in)and told him to catch a Pokemon or just make a robot one. With all the stuff around the lab, Prof. Oak just built a Pokemon. Now on to the story!

Disclaimer: On my birthday I wished I owned Pokemon...but it did't happen.

_**"Pokemon"**_

_'Thoughts'_

"Misty?! Is that you?!" Ash was more than ever surprised that Misty was here, and wearing a Team Rocket uniform also! 'What happened these pass few years?' Ash thought. Still shocked beyond belief, Ash was speechless.

"A-Ash? What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be in Unova.? And where's Pikachu?"Misty asked. Snapped from his thoughts, Ash only got the Pikachu part. "WHY WOULD I CARE WHERE PIKACHU IS?!" Ash again yelled out."PIKACHU IS JUST A DUMB POKEMON! I DON'T WANT TO SEE PIKACHU AGAIN!" Once Ash calmed down, he sighed and said "I'm sorry for yelling Misty. It's just that I was told something I never wanted to be told."

Shocked from Ash's outburst, Misty just stood there with a confused look on her face.'I wonder what Ash was told to get him so worked up over Pikachu. I hope it wasn't that secret...' she was got off by her thoughts with Ash waving his hand in front of her face.

"Hello? Misty? You still there? You never answered my question."Ash said. Remembering why Ash even spoke to her, pointed down the hallway while saying "It's the last door on the left. You can't miss it."

When Ash walked passed her, he whispered in her ear " We'll talk about this later in my room, 3 o'clock sharp, alright.

when she nodded her head, he continued walking. Looking back, Ash seen her walking deeper into the corridors as well.

Following Misty's directions lead him to a wodden door with the word 'BOSS' on the door. 'Woah...Misty was right. You can't miss this door. The letters are way to big to be on a door.' Ash thought as he knocked on the door. "Come in." the person inside said.

Ash opened the door to see his father sitting in a chair petting his Persian. In front of Giovanni was a case on his desk. 'Wonder whats inside?' Ash thought. As Ash stepped in a closed the door behind him, Giovanni lokked up and seen that it was his son that knocked on the door.

Motioning Ash to sit in a chair, he started speaking "I know you don't want the Pokemon you used to have, so a made a suggestion. Follow me to the Capture Room so that we can go see the Pokemon we have in storage." Finished explaining what where they were going, Ash followed Giovanni to a metal door which opened when they stood in front of it.

Entering the room, Ash realized that it was too dark to see and tried to find a light switch. When Ash felt something, he flipped it on and waited to see what would happen. After a few seconds, the lights came on, showing shelves with tons of Pokeballs on each one.

Looking surprised, Ash asked "Why are there Pokeballs here?" with a cofused look on his face. Looking as if it was the most obvious question, Giovanni smirked. "Where do you think we keep all the Pokemon we steal? We keep them close by so that the new-comers, such as yourself, can have a Pokemon to start with. We usually give Team Rocket members a Weezing or Ekans to start with, but you are _special_. A _special_ person needs a _special_ Pokemon, like the Pokemon you had before" Giovanni said, being careful not to start a topic about his, or used to be, Pikachu.

Turning back to look at one of the shelves, Ash picked one Pokeball and threw it. A Pokemon appeared from it, while looking a bit scared. Looking at the Pokemon, Ash realized it looked a lot like the Pokemon he had before. 'At least it's not mechanical.' Ash thought.

Finally making his choice, Ash spoke. "I think I'll take this Pokemon." Looking at Ash to see if his decision was final, Ash nooded his head to show his decision was final."Fine, it shall be your new partner Pokemon"

Yeah! Another Chp. done! I like doing cliff hangers at the end of stories. It's fun!:) I hope I get some more reviews...oh yeah! Try and guess what Pokemon it is! I'll give you a hint... it is a Pshycic-type.

Remember...

ReViEw!

rEvIeW!

review!

REVIEW!


	5. Mission: Capture!

Hey! It has been WAY to long since I last updated. To tell you the truth, I completely forgot about this story.

Anyway, here's the next chapter of The Unknown Truth!

I'd like to thank the following people for reviewing:

draken14142, Truthdareman14, Pokedexter, tmp114, TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, and anonyms.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. If I did, Team Rocket would rule the world.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

-Telepathy-

*Pokémon*

(Me)

/Communication/

Ash crept through the woods as quietly as he could, but still being quick. When he came upon a bush, he stopped and crouched down.

"There they are, Victory." Ash said to his partner Pokémon. "They won't know what hit them." He said.

In front of Ash were two trainers, a girl and a boy. The girl had a Misdrevious by her side, while the boy had an Alakazam. The two trainers were happily eating their lunch.

"Are you ready, Vic'?" Ash asked. The Pokémon nodded its head. "Alright! Let's go!" he whispered.

Unexpectedly, Ash and his Pokémon jumped out from behind the bushes, startling the two trainers.

"Prepare for trouble" Ash started.

-And make it double! - (A/N Yes, it knows telepathy.)

"To protect the world from devastation"

-To unite our peoples within our nation-

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

-To extend our reach to the stars above!-

"Ash!"

-Victini! - (A/N Who guessed Victini?)

"Team Rocket! Blast off at the speed of light!"

-Surrender now or prepare to fight!-

*Mew!* (A/N Yep, Ash has the super rare Mew! Also, this is the only motto I can remember.)

"It's Team Rocket!" the two trainers said in unison. "Hand over your Pokémon!" Ash demanded. "Never!" the two trainers said. "Have it your way." Ash said. "Mew! Use Psychic!"

The two trainers were lifted off the ground, along with their Pokémon. While the Pokémon were coming closer, the two trainers were blasted off. "Oh no!" They said. "Team Rocket! You better watch out! We'll get the cops after you!"

The two Pokémon, now right in front of Ash, were struggling to get out of Mew's hold. "Looks like we got a great catch today. A Misdrevious is pretty common, but catching a Alakazam is harder because of their I.Q." Ash spoke to his partners.(A/N In other words, they'll outsmart you.) "We better give these to Fath- I mean- the Boss."

The two Pokémon agreed, nodding their heads. They too knew what would happen if they weren't there on time. While Ash was putting the Pokémon in a sack, his wristwatch started beeping.

"Huh? Who is this?"

/Ash! Where?! You were supposed to be here two minutes ago! /

"Sorry! I got a little sidetracked."

/Come to HQ now! I need to see you as soon as possible./

"Yes sir."

Ash turned off his watch and got out a Poke ball. "Go, Fearow!" Ash said. A giant bird appeared out of the Poke ball. *Ffffeeeeeaaaaaarrrrrrrooooow www!* It roared.

Ash, Victini, and Mew jumped on the back of the Fearow. "Head to HQ." Ash said to the bird Pokémon. *Fffffeeeeaaaarrrooowww!

And they were off.

I finally updated! I promised the next one would be longer. I totally lost my flash drive. I had to start this chapter over. PLEASE REVIEW!

You're probably wondering why Jesse, James, and Meowth aren't with Ash. Well, this takes place about three years after Ash joined. Ash got promoted a lot, and Team Rocket was but to the very bottom, right under Cassidy and Butch.

Preview of the next chp.

"What do you need, father?"

"NO! Not Vic'!"

"We need to get rid to the twerp."

"Prepare for trouble"


End file.
